


The Rising

by forever_yours_melody



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bullying, Exo Pathcodes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_yours_melody/pseuds/forever_yours_melody
Summary: They weren't safe, not anymore. They found them, all of them because together they formed a beacon. The darkness, the shadows would never let them go, not now; not unless they stopped them...together.





	1. Story Preview!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my folder for about 3 years now, never got enough inspiration to continue it. I have about 8 chapters finished so I'll post them after editing them a little becauseeeeee, my writing 3 years ago was fucking cringe!!!
> 
> Anyways!! EXO is my bias group! I love them so much and I love 0T12 AND OT9 respectively of course. I'm happy for Zitao, Wu Yifan, and Luhan! I'm proud of all they've achieved and I'm glad that most of them are still friends with the guys! 
> 
> So in the comments, after every chapter give it a kudos or leave a comment to let me know you want me to continue on with the story!!
> 
> Much love,  
> Mel

_As the strong, cold breeze made its way across Seoul, a boy with bright pink hair skipped down a narrow alleyway, on his way home from class. He wore a black, long jacket with skinny jeans and a nice fur hat. He was pale and skinny but muscled. His eyes were big and brown, filled with a sort of innocence. His eyes scanned the dark streets around him, not a care in the world, not noticing the danger that lurked in the shadows around him. He hummed out a tune as he picked up his pace, just a mere few minutes from his home. The pink haired boy suddenly froze as he heard the echoes of laughter resounding off the walls around him. The hairs on his neck stood up and his body froze in place. It seemed as though the shadows began to dance, spin, twist and grow bigger with each second. The boy opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He felt a presence behind him and closed his eyes, fearing what he would see. A tan hand slid from the shadows and inched its way towards the frozen body of the boy. It grasped the_ boy's _shoulder tightly in a_ vice-like grip _and it inched its way further from the shadows. The protruding figure of a man with deep black eyes, tan skin,_ and _black hair made its way from the darkness of the alley, his gaze fixed on his prey. The pale, pink haired boy felt the hand make its way to around his neck and forced his body_ backward _, slamming him against a rock hard chest. The black haired man placed his lips beside the young_ boy's _ear and whispered, "_ We're _coming for you. All of you." Then as if it was the pink haired_ boy's _imagination, the figure and the dark shadows disappeared, leaving the young boy confused, lost and frightened._

 

Luhan woke with a gasp, clutching at his chest….He knew that wasn’t any random dream...Something was coming...Was coming for all of them...


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godfathers. Dance Classes. Rude Classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Comment. Kudos. Whatever you prefer! And yes! That above is the chapter summary, I wonder what's gonna happen ;)
> 
> Much love,  
> Mel

Walking into the new school building, with my parents at my side, I still couldn't fight off my nerves. I kept tugging on my bookbag straps or tugging on my uniform blazer. I think that's what I hated about this school, that we had to wear a uniform. The uniform itself was not bad at all, it was quite stylish. I had to wear a black blazer (that had the school's marking on it), a navy blue shirt (tucked into my pants), a red tie, black pants (skinny jeans, dress pants, etc), and white or black shoes. All in all, I made my outfit more interesting. I had chains dangling off the pants, black leather gloves, an earring and a couple of necklaces. I felt good and dressed to impress.

I walked towards my classroom ready to knock on the door but my parents stopped me before I could. They gave me the same short speech as they always have, "Please no trouble son," My father said to me and I bowed my head in respect and understanding.

"Here's the keys to your Audi." My mom said smiling as she handed me the keys. "Also, for godsakes darling, make friends." She hugged me and I smiled. _I would do better for them this time._

"Okay, I understand. I love you guys and I will see you when I get home." I said. I bowed and watched them walk away towards the headmaster's quarters to inform him about me. I sighed and faced the classroom. I knocked on the door and heard someone yell, "Come in."  I walked in and everyone had their eyes on me. I smiled brightly and walked up to the teacher. "Hello young man, how may I help you?" He smiled at me.

I bowed, "My name is Han Lu, but please call me Luhan and I'm your new student." I smiled at him. His eyes glazed over with understanding and he stood up. He walked up to me and bowed as he shaked my hand.

He faced the class that was watching us, "This is Luhan, he's the new student. Now I hope you all will welcome him to the school with open arms." Everyone nodded and bowed their heads as I bowed back.

"Now Luhan you can sit wherever you please." The teacher, that I learned was named Mr. Kim, said. I nodded and walked up the aisle and saw that only two seats were available. One seat was next to a girl who seemed to have a shirt that was 7 sizes too small on her. The other was next to a boy who seemed to pay no mind to the class but to his friends who were sat around him. I shrugged my shoulders and sat next to him. Hearing the chair pull out all their eyes snapped up and met mine. I smiled at them and they all returned it. I placed my bag on the desk and sat down, pulling out my phone. l felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see the boy I was sat next to staring at me.

"Hi, I'm Sehun. What's your name?" He said smiling, his wide smile showing off his teeth and his eyes sparkling brightly. I smiled back and chuckled lowly to myself.

"I'm Luhan, a pleasure to meet you," I said bowing my head.

"I like your hair," He said reaching open and twirling a piece of it in his hand. I smirked because my hair was interesting. It was bubble gum pink. For some reason, last week, I woke up in the morning bored and walked down the street to the local hair salon and got my hair colored. My parents definitely freaked out but they understood that I'm a very weird child, so it certainly wasn't anything new to them.

"Thanks, yours is even more cool though." I said as I grabbed a piece of his rainbow colored hair. He blushed and looked away towards his friends. They all seemed to be giving him a look because when he turned back to look at me, he had glare on his face and he pushed my hand away. To say I was surprised was an understatement. "Um, are you okay?" I asked.

"Don't talk to me." He snapped. I flinched back and bit my tongue to keep myself from saying anything. He looked towards the front of the class leaving me confused as ever.                     

* * *

I walked into my next class which was dance. Now to say that dance was my second favorite class would be the absolute truth. I loved to dance because I felt free to move how ever I felt like without being judged. But my mood went down instantly when I saw Sehun and his friends sitting in the back of the class room chatting.

I must have been a couple of minutes late because the teacher looked at me with a  frown, "You're late kid, what's your excuse?" She was american, sweet. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I walked up to her and handed her a paper written by the headmaster to all my teacher's confirming that I was excused of any tardy's for the rest of the week because I was a new student. She handed it back to me and smiled, "Welcome to SM Academy, Luhan. It's going to be a true pleasure teaching you after all, I have heard you hold an outstanding score for dance in your old school. I'll be watching you closely to see what you can do." I looked down and shuffled my feet. “I'll stop embarrassing you now.. You can go sit next to Henry Lau in the back." She pointed to the back and a boy raised his hand.

I walked towards him and smiled as I got a better look at him. He had a bright smile on his face that was true and genuine. His hair was a nice raven black with shades of brown. His skin was a nice tan shade. He was skinny but had some muscle to him and he looked like he was at least 6ft. I sat down next to him and extended my hand for him to shake, "Nice to meet you, Henry, I'm Luhan." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Nice to meet you Luhan, it's going to be a pleasure getting to know you." He said chuckling. I smiled and stretched my arms over my feet until my fingertips went over my toes. I heard laughing and I saw Sehun and his friends goofing around.

"Hey Henry, who are they?" I asked, pointing towards Sehun and his friends. His eyes traveled towards where I pointed and then quickly shifted over to my eyes.

"What did you do to get mixed up with them?" He whispered. "That's Exo, as they like to be called. Their group has literally the best dancers, rappers, singers, performers. Everything you want in a boy group, well they got it. They have 11 people in their group. There's Kai, Kris, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chen, Sehun, Chanyeol, Suho, Tao, Lay, and D.O. They are the best of the best but I hear they are missing one more member for their group. They need a total of 12 members or more to compete in this huge band off we have at the end of the year, apparently they filled out the competition sheet and accidentally put 12 instead of 11, so now they need another member. Crazy, I know but I don't really hang out with them. I used to when I was friends with my old group Super Junior but I wanted to do something by myself so I left, so now I'm practicing to be a solo artist." He said smiling.

"Maybe we both can be solo and be the solo twins. We can color our hair black and pink and dash throughout the city fighting crime by singing and dancing." I said shrugging. He laughed out loud and covered his mouth as everyone turned to look at us. 

He nodded his head, "Definitely." I smiled and faced our teacher who stood in the middle of the room. She had red fiery hair, she had a nice figure that was curvy in all the right places. She had bright blue eyes that looked like the deep oceans in the caribbean, making you want to jump into them and swim around. Her complexion was nice. She had no blemishes or marks upon her skin. Even her skin color was beautiful. It was an odd color of caramel brown with a hint of paleness to it, but she made it work.

"Now class," She said looking around at everyone. "As we all know, the band off is at the end of the year," She said. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and opened it. "On here is the list of groups that are competing and that are holding open auditions to anyone who want's to join the group. But remember, you need to be able to dance, to sing, to keep up, to be opened minded and most of all, have teamwork. Understood?" She questioned. Everyone nodded their heads.

This band off was sounding more interesting by the second. At my old school, we had a competition like this and everyone was allowed to compete, not only bands. We had solo artists, dancers, singers, rappers, musicians, and even more signing up to perform - not only for the prize - but for the fun that came with it also. That's what confused me, why aren't solo artist's or even just dancers allowed to perform, it didn't seem fair. Everyone should be allowed to show off their amazing talents.

I raised my hand and the teacher nodded her head. "I have a question, if you don't mind me asking?"

She smiled, "Not at all Luhan, the floor is yours." She said. I smiled at her before I composed myself.

"Why is it only band's are allowed to perform? At my old school, singers, rappers, dancers - solo artists - were allowed to perform without a problem. So why is it this school doesn't allow it?" I questioned. "I mean, what if someone like my good friend Henry here, wanted to perform but he didn't want to join a group, would he be pushed to the side because he was a solo artist and what about me? But what about every other student here that wishes to perform on their own because they wish to show off their own talents without someone else taking the spotlight from them? It's not fair and this school needs to be fair to every single one of it's students. Isn't that what this school is about?" I asked her. Everyone was staring at me like I had grown two heads, I was so into my speech that I hadn't noticed the headmaster standing by the door. "The school motto is,  _ 'We learn as one, fight as one, teach as one, lose as one, and stand as one.’ _ What happened to that huh?." I said.

Everyone's mouth was wide open as I looked across the room but the reactions that shocked me were from Sehun and his friends. They were all smiling and I saw that they were sneakily throwing me the thumbs up. I smiled but I quickly wiped it off my face as I remembered what happened this morning. I looked away from them, "So I repeat my question once again, why is it that only bands are allowed to perform?" I heard someone clear their throat and that's when I finally saw that headmaster standing by the door.

"Luhan, our new student, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your parents weren't wrong when they told me that you liked to speak your mind." He said smiling. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Is that all they told you, headmaster?" I asked, rather sweetly. His face hardened before he composed himself and walked further into the room.

"No, that's not all they told me. But in reality they didn't need to tell me anything, your record spoke for itself." He said. I casted my eyes downward as I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Now the reason I am here is to talk about the band off this year but after hearing Mr. Luhan's argument I must say that maybe we should open up the end of the year performance to everyone. I will let you all know of my decision later." He smiled before he faced me, "Luhan, a word please." He turned and walked outside. I sighed and got up, following him. I passed Sehun and his gang and looked away from their questioning eyes. I walked outside the classroom and faced the headmaster.

He glared at me before smiling, "Luhan, always were the trouble maker weren't you." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "Now a word of advice, steer clear of Sehun and his gang, you're too good for them." He squeezed my shoulder and smiled. I sweetly smiled at him and pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Ahhh godfather Seunghyun, always butting in where you're not needed. Now a word of advice, you're not my father and even then I wouldn't listen to a piece of shit that came out of your goddamn mouth. Now, from now on leave me alone and don't talk to me, got that." I whispered to him harshly. I walked by him but not before noticing the door already being closed as I approached it but maybe it was just my imagination.


End file.
